Death of a Hero
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: What if Spencer died because he was protecting Jules from a criminal while on assignment?


Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

This is my second Psych fanfiction. I love the ShawnxJules romance bit in the series, but I think that it is appropriate to think that Shawn will always be there to protect Jules.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. I wish I did because then I would be rich. :)

Fatal Blow

Shawn was on the ground in the middle of a warehouse, bleeding from a bullet wound in his just above his heart. Jules was kneeling next to him trying to stop the blood from flowing with her hands.

"Come on Shawn, stay with me. The ambulance is on its way and you're going to be okay." Jules said through her tears as she watched Shawn bleed out before her eyes.

"Hhh...hherrreee, ooppeennn upppp tthhhheee...tthhhee bbaattterrry ccommmpaarrttmeennntt." Shawn coughed out as he handed Jules his Nintendo 3DS and smiled, "I thhiinnkk yooouu miigghhtt liikkkeee iiiittttttt."

"Shawn, do you realise that you could DIE right now?"

"J-j-jules, just do it ok?"

"What are you talking about, stop moving and rest. You're going to be fine." Jules said as she took the DS with her bloody hands and opened the battery compartment. As she opened the compartment something small and circular fell out onto the ground. Jules picked it up and looked at it through her tears. It was a 24-karat diamond engagement ring. "Shawn what is this?"

"Suuurrrprriiisseee, I wwwaassss ggooiinnngg to pppprrrrroooppoossse annnddd pppuuuttt iiittt ooonnnn yyooouuu afftteerr thhiiiss ccaassee buuttt seeeiinngg as...I'mmm pprroobb... prroobbaabbly nnoottt ggggoooiiinngg ttoo bbee abbllee to ddooo thaatt, I tthhiinnkk tthhaatt yyoouu sshhouulld haavee itt." Shawn managed to sputter out, "nnoooww thhaatt yyoouu haavvee itt I ccaannn ggoo oonn iinn pppeeaaccee. I...I..lloo...lloovv..." Shawn continued before his eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Shawn? Shawn? SHAWN! Come ON! Wake UP! Are you just going to leave me? I need you Shawn! I really do!" Jules yelled through her tears. Ignoring the blood on her hands, she tried to wipe the tears away. She shook Shawn, and tried everything to bring him back. Nothing would work.

Moments after, she heard the wailing of the medical team that she had requested outside. The doctors rushed in and came over with a stretcher. They immediately put Shawn onto it before running and pushing the stretcher out of the warehouse and into the nearest ambulance. A female nurse stayed behind and helped Jules walk out of the warehouse before sitting her next to a squad car.

At the squad car, Lassie and Gus were waiting for her and immediately ran up to her.

"O'hara, where the hell is that little punk?" Lassie asked.

"Juliet, where is Shawn?" Gus inquired as she didn't answer Lassie.

A moment of silence filled the car.

"Damnit, I am your senior detective and I demand an answer. Now!" Lassie yelled.

"Juliet, where is he?" Gus asked in a more calm manner.

Juliet continued to stare at the blood on her hands and the engagement ring that Shawn had given her before he left. She stared blankly at her hands for a few minutes, before she raised her head and stared at Gus and Lassie.

"He... he's gone. A shot to.. to the chest... and all to save me." Jules said through her tears, "I should have been more vigilant. Shawn wasn't even armed and I should have been able to detect the shooter. I-I can't beelliieeve that I leett soommeeoonne ggett the better of me." She tried to speak through her wailing and sobbing, but only bits and pieces got out of her mouth. After she finished, she broke down completely.

"Now, now Juliet. I'm sure Shawn's going to be okay. There is nothing that he hasn't been able to conquer and a small wound like that won't kill him off. Come on Juliet, go to the second ambulance and wash off. We need to go to the hospital soon." Gus said as he led her over to an ambulance.

As soon as Juliet washed her hands and smoothed out the ruffles in her clothes. She wiped at the blood stains that covered her outfit, but decided it would be better to not try anymore. She, Gus, and Lassie jumped into the squad car and rushed to the hospital.

At the hospital, Jules, Gus, and Lassie rushed into the hospital and Jules sprinted to the front desk asking for Shawn Spencer.

"Umm... yes, Mister Shawn Spencer. Let me see here. It says that he was logged into the morgue a minute ago." the nurse at the front desk said.

"Okay, I guess. Wait hold on a second! Did you just say the morgue?" Jules asked as she started to walk back towards Lassie and Gus.

"Yes, that's what's logged in the computer. I'm sorry for your loss. Are you a family member?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, fiance." Jules answered as she showed the nurse the ring on her finger and tears started to well up in her eyes again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm sure he was a great man. The morgue is down the hall, the father is there already." the nurse said. She walked back to rejoin the trio, and told them about the confirmation of his death.

Gus fell to his knees, and went into fetal position. He was sobbing just as hard as Juliet.

"That bastard..." Lassie said slowly, a singular tear was running down his left cheek.

"I never got to patch things up with him and now..." He trailed off and took a seat. Juliet O'hara helped Gus get to a chair, still sobbing.

After taking a moment to recollect themselves, the three of them took the seemingly endless hallway to the morgue. The fluorescent white lights got progressively dimmer, until they reached the morgue door; there it was almost completely dark. They pushed open the doors and walked into the cold and forbidding morgue. There in the middle of the room, on a metal table was the body of Shawn Spencer. His lifeless eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. Gus and Lassie walked as calmly as they could towards Henry, who was standing over the body of his fallen son. Jules just couldn't do it. She froze two steps into the morgue and dropped to her knees. Her eyes started to go whirl around crazily in their sockets, and her mouth hung open. She began to sweat uncontrollably. Then suddenly, she fully collapsed and laid sprawled on the floor. The intern who was working at the morgue that night fumbled with the pager, he had pulled from his pocket, and called for an attending. He advised everyone not to go near her in case she started to have a seizure. A surly man in his mid forties opened the double doors and entered the room. Henry, Lassie, and Gus watched as the attending whose name tag read "Perry Cox" whistled at his intern.

"Oh, Janet, this woman is suffering from Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. Now exactly what should we do?" Silence filled the room.

"C'mon nooby we don't have all day, if you don't answer me this second I'm making you cover all of our shifts this Christmas."

"Um... I think we should get her on some Anti-convulsants, mood stabilizers, and anti-aggression pills."

"Good enough for now Carol. Now, get her on the gurney."

The two guys lifted Jules and Dr. Cox rolled her away. The intern stayed behind to explain.

"You see, my name's JD but he likes to call me girls' names..." he tried to put out a smile.

"Shouldn't you be helping my partner O'hara?" Lassie snapped.

'You're right, I should go..." was the reply as JD sprinted out the door.

"You can go too." came a voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Someone needs to be there with Juliet when she wakes up. Go." It was Henry's. He didn't look up from Shawn's body.

Lassie quickly followed the intern out the doors. A small hand caught the door just before it finished closing and slammed it open again.

AN:

Well this is the end of the first chapter of another one of my psych Fanfics. It may seem a little rushed but I promise that there will be more detail in the next chapter. Anyway I want to thank all my readers and reviewers; you make my day and help me a lot in improving my writing.

I hope you liked it!

Please review. Your feedback helps me improve and write better and more interesting stories for all my readers.

Thank you for reading.

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


End file.
